As is well known in the art, 82Rb is used as a positron emission tomography (PET) tracer for measurement of myocardial perfusion (blood flow) in a non-invasive manner.
Recent improvements in PET technology have introduced 3-dimensional positron emission tomography (3D PET). Although 3D PET technology may permit more efficient diagnosis and prognosis in patients with suspected coronary artery disease, the sensitivity of 3D PET requires very accurate control of the delivery of 82R activity to a patient being assessed.
As is well understood in the art, 82Rb for myocardial perfusion imaging is produced using a strontium-rubidium (82Sr/82Rb) generator which is eluted using a sterile saline solution (0.9% Sodium Chloride Injection) to produce an 82Rb eluate ([82Rb] Rubidium Chloride Injection) that is injected into the patient during the PET imaging. Due to the above-noted sensitivity of 3D PET it is desirable to deliver the 82Rb elution to the patient as far away from the patient's heart as can be practically achieved. This is best accomplished by using a small vein in the patient's hand, for example, as the 82Rb elution injection site. Doing so, however, requires a low pressure, low flow rate elution and precision flow control.
There therefore exists a need for an 82Rb generator that enables low pressure elution and facilitates precision flow control of patient elution injections.